


A Moment's Silence

by hearteaten



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bratty John Silver, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, S2E2 Alt Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteaten/pseuds/hearteaten
Summary: Having Flint in his corner was a move to ensure Silver's head and neck could remain intact, but there was something so excellent knowing he was the only one in Flint's.Flint could still kill him, of course. Silver knew to expect no consistency from the man. It didn’t stop him from knocking quietly on the door of the Captain’s quarters well past the sun’s descent.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	A Moment's Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmaticallygodless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticallygodless/gifts).



> I just watched the end of S2E2 and Flint putting his jacket on in the candle light awakened smtn in me. 
> 
> Dedicated to Enigmaticallygodless and Hozier <3

The ship swayed in the night under the weight of its new captaincy. Silver had a lot on his mind, namely thoughts of Flint's mutiny and plans gone gruesomely correct. 

He adjusted the folding of his sleeves well in view of the night watch. Earlier, he’d made a spectacle of himself in favor of the men sleeping below. It was survival. If a few hits could ensure chaos in his favor, it wasn’t much chaos rather than a well timed explosion. 

Silver never had a position like this. Riling up the men was all well and fun, but the true prize was looking over to see Flint’s analytic gaze and knowing he could see Silver was _right…_ There was little else like it. He knew it made him a valuable asset, and having Flint in his corner was a move to ensure his head and neck could remain intact, but there was something so excellent knowing he was the only one in _Flint’s_.

Flint could still kill him, of course. He knew to expect no consistency from the man.

It didn’t stop him from knocking quietly on the door of the Captain’s quarters well past the sun’s descent. 

The beckoning words from within came after a moment’s silence. 

Lamps of strong oil illuminated Flint’s silhouette in the Captain's quarters, a place he fit so very well to stand. Flint looked like a painting. The very textbook definition of a Captain, down to the deep streaks of gold reflecting in his eyes like a night predator. Silver closed the door behind him softly.

“ _Captain,_ dare I say.” Silver eyed his leather coat. “It seems like you fared well.”

“If you've come to celebrate power with me, I’ll remind you your own work is far from finished.”

Silver shook his head, stepping further into the room.

“Not at all. I came because I’m most impressed. How did you know that would work?”

Flint’s gaze was level, mouth a firm line across his face, as per usual. He stood over his desk and poured a drink, twirling his glass to air out the wine. 

“That _what_ would work?” The wine went easily between his lips. 

Silver's arms crossed. 

“You don’t have to confess, but I know a well swindled manipulation when I see one. You planted that route in Dufresne’s head... You’re quite good; setting the idea into action, tugging on his hubris, picking up where he left off without a moment’s hesitation. My own plan is more reliant on—”

“You getting punched in the face,” Flint finished with a small smile as he sat in the chair that best suited him. 

“Yes,” Silver admitted. “And it will work, my plan.”

“I know it will. I think you were right about the men being closer to boys. I don’t know much about your history, but I give credit to your endless bag of tricks.”

“Well, sir, I don’t know much about your history either.”

The silence weighed heavy in the low light. Flint’s hands stayed on either arm of the chair, expecting this. 

Silver could tell he expected a berating of questions concerning the rumors, the closet of skeletons, the Barlow woman. 

As the sea churned outside, Silver’s smile flitted, leaving as soon as it came as he kept a laugh internal. He lingered at the edge of Flint's desk.

“And I don’t much care, to be honest. Your business is yours and I’ll keep mine on land.”

Silver _could_ pretend he didn’t see the way Flint’s grip on the chair tightened, or how his jaw shifted. He could pretend he didn’t know the way his disinterest and unwavering distance affected Flint. He could… But instead he took another step, rounding the desk. 

“I imagine others have cared. There is so much we don’t know about you because you are a book that is bound in the tightest leather.” Another step. Flint’s eyes never wavered. “I do have my suspicions about you, nothing worth mutiny, but inklings nonetheless.”

The Captain weighed Silver’s presence, the air about him as he came closer, and decided there was no reason to rise. He watched as Silver leaned against the desk, clearly thoughtful. 

“Anything of interest?” Flint asked, taking the bait. 

Silver hummed, nodding once. 

“I have reason to believe, and I do think I’m right about this,” he said, “that you won’t shove me off.”

At the sake of his point, Silver slid onto Flint’s lap, a leg on either side of him. This was perhaps the closest they’d ever been. Silver could feel the heat of him where he sat, the firm outline of his thighs. It was almost funny how surprised he was that Flint produced body heat; an actual person made to look so much like stone so much of the time. 

Silver continued, “I think this is where you want me, if your eyes have been truthful—” he gave a sweeping look down at Flint before meeting his eyes again, a bit of hubris seeping into his voice, “—and I think they have.”

Flint was impassive, but he didn’t move to push him away. 

“You think you can read me tonight? Unbound the leather and see what’s inside?”

Silver tsked, dismissing the condescending tone. 

“Heavens, no. The leather quite suits you.” Silver toyed with Flint’s coat collar. “No, I'm not interested in studying your Demons. It’s rather simple, actually.” He paused, licking his lips to watch Flint’s eyes dip even for only a moment. It was enough to provoke his next whispered words. “I _think_ you quite like my mouth. I think I’d like to see what you’ll do with it.”

The sea outside became still, if only for one moment that whole night.

Sparks became flames so quickly as Flint captured Silver’s lips with his own, hands coming up behind him to grip him as close as their bodies allowed. Air escaped his nose as he leaned up into the kiss. Little things like breathing became so arbitrary in the night. 

Silver held the back of Flint’s chair like an anchor. He loved the way Flint was a vessel of barely restrained aggression, just enough tongue and teeth to make this a fight to suit him. The rut of his hips was dizzying, met more fully as Silver moved up the chair, knees bent and urgent. 

Flint gripped Silver’s hair, his other hand firmly clutching shirt material from the back. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Silver groaned into his mouth, “I don’t care much for the shirt, but that hair will cost you a fortune.”

“You never shut up, do you?”

Silver slid one hand under Flint’s coat, to feel his overwhelming warmth and the telltale racing of his heart, and then down to his trousers. 

“Only one way to find out.”

Catching his meaning, Flint drew his head back and allowed Silver to unclasp his belt buckle and many buttons. He was half hard at that point, irritating Silver when he drew it out. 

His eyes narrowed and he looked up at Flint with a charged gaze. 

Flint shrugged, almost rolling his eyes at the trivial issue. 

“I’m not a teenage boy,” He grunted.

“But I’m seductive.”

“Oh, for Christ’s—”

Silver interrupted, his tongue in Flint’s mouth again and his hand now stroking his dick. 

Without much warning at all, not that it was needed, Silver backed away and sunk to his knees between them. He took Flint into his mouth with the ease of someone with little experience. It was a pretense of familiarity. But the way his tongue moved suggested that maybe his eagerness could make up for it. 

Flint’s hand found Silver’s hair, but at the hummed warning, he dropped the hand down to the back of his neck. It was good. _God_ , it was good, the feeling of Silver’s mouth on him. Small gags interrupted the rhythmic wet sounds. He kept his hand there, urging with pushes when he needed it deeper. Just as his hips began to shift, Silver pulled off, amused with himself. 

He stood and removed his shirt, unbuckling his own belt and unfastening the scarf around his middle.

Flint watched, eyes grazing the sight before him.

Silver looked like a dream of warmth in the candle light. He could tell Flint wanted to yank him back down, to overpower him yet again. Sitting in the Captain’s chair had its effects. 

But Silver took this moment to test the waters. He didn’t wait for Flint’s mind to adjust, he just grabbed Flint’s hand and sucked two fingers into his mouth. He made purposeful sucking and humming sounds, opening his eyes a crack to watch the darkness fill Flint’s. 

He relinquished the fingers slowly and kissed down the side of Flint’s wrist.

“Something the matter, Captain?” 

Flint’s jaw adjusted. 

“No.” 

“Well, that’s a relief. You see, for a moment there, you almost looked _excited—_ ”

His resolve cracked and he pulled Silver down, seated on his lap. He reached for his desk, holding Silver up as he did, and withdrew oils from the second drawer. Ignoring the joyous look on Silver’s face, he uncapped the oil and set to work on opening him up. 

It was sudden, drawing out moans and muttered swears. Silver gripped Flint’s shoulders, quietly instructing more or less, faster or slower. It enthralled him how controlled and yet so rough Flint could be. It wasn’t long before he was grinding his hips down, asking for something more. 

Flint was well beyond ready to absolve that issue. He gathered enough slickness and pressed into Silver with little resistance. The moans turned louder and Silver’s position on his lap made for an enriching angle. He bucked up into him, giving his energy to the task so kindly as Silver did for him. 

“Fuck, James, fuck, _fuck,_ just there. _Yes_ , fuck. _More_ , _come on._ ”

“Do it yourself then,” Flint growled, “Greedy Fuck.”

“Why should I— _Ah!_ —Do your job for you? If you can’t fuck me—”

Flint surged up, grabbing Silver’s chin. The excitement in Silver’s eyes flashed bright. 

“You’ll what? If I don’t fuck you, what will you do?” Flint’s gravely voice was enough to make him shudder. “In your state, perhaps it would kill you. I plan to do that anyway.” 

Silver didn’t smile but his eyes did. 

“I know you do. The future can wait. I’m more interested in how you plan to use your cock this very _moment_.”

Exactly as he asked, Flint reached around Silver and shoved the documents and tools aside. He lifted and dropped Silver on the desk with no time to process the impact against his spine. He fucked him hard and fast, making Silver bite down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. 

When Flint could spare a hand from its place gripping the desk, he wrapped it around Silver’s dick.

It wasn’t long before he spilled over his hand, clenching around Flint’s dick enough to make his groans jump an octave. Flint pulled out in time to come with a sharp swear over his chest. 

They stayed like that a moment, struggling to regain their breath. Silver blinked rapidly, becoming aware of their situation more and more each moment. 

“By God,” he said, “I confess, that wasn’t exactly what I had in mind for this evening.”

Flint snorted a laugh. He wiped off his hand with a spare rag before tossing it to Silver. 

“Get cleaned up, I need to organize my desk again before dawn.”

A smile creeping onto Silver's face. 

“Of course, Captain.”

After the door closed behind between them, Silver looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night. 

With the wind coming from the wrong direction and the pink hue of the stars, he knew, at least for the night, his Captain was allowed a moment without thoughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! John Silver's dialogue is so fun to write so this was a blast. I'm excited to keep watching this show its so fucking good and the tension here is KILLING me. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and to comment your thoughts!! <3


End file.
